mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Might
Might & Magic: Heroes VII is the seventh installment in the series, developed by Limbic Entertainment. The storyline serves as a sequel to Heroes of Might and Magic VI, taking place three centuries later in the same world of Ashan. On October 5th 2016, it was announced that development of Heroes VII and its addon, Trial by Fire has been completed, and as such no further updates would be released. The final version is 2.21, for both the addon and the game. Lore The game takes place 10 years after the death of Empress Maeve; during the Ten Year War. The young Duke Ivan Griffin will fight for the Imperial Throne with duke Seamus Stag. With the war raging across Ashan, he crafts a Shadow Council to support his leadership. Necromancers, orcs, wizards, celestials, elves and dark elves need to help Ivan fight back.https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/what-is-might-magic-heroes-vii#comments-container Protagonists Haven *Duke Ivan *Nolwenn *Tomas Wolf Academy *Fahada *Khalida *Masfar *Hisham Necropolis *Zenda *Adar-Malik *Ludmilla Stronghold *Imani *Reem *Kibwe Sylvan *Wysloth *Danan Dungeon *Vayaron *Malwen Campaigns Main campaign 'An Unknown Name' Haven campaign, narrated by Murazel #A Dissolute Audacity #Blind Instruments of Fatality #The Blessings of Freedom #A Feast for the Gods 'Wizardly Nights' Academy campaign, narrated by Tanis #The Story of the Wizard and the Djinn #The Story of the Lost Daughter #The Story of Princess Ghali and Four Suitors #The Story of the Flower of Dolor 'The Knowledge of Sin' Necropolis campaign, narrated by Anastasya #Something Irreversible #The World Which Detachment Renounces #The Wages of Secrecy #Thoughts and Intentions #Those Last Few Steps A Free Woman among Brothers Stronghold campaign, narrated by Kente #A Very Ambitious Hatred #The Only Freedom a Slave knows #No Peace in this World #True to Ourselves The Twilight Odyssey Sylvan campaign, narrated by Lasir #The Griefs that Fate assigns #Perils of Waves and War #The Very Counterfeit of Death #The Portals of Flickering Dreams Where Black Stars Rise Dungeon campaign, narrated by Jorgen #The Fathomless Glare #The Shadows of Men's Thoughts #The Essence of Purest Poison #A World which now Trembles The Stuff of Future Memory Haven epilogue campaign, narrated by Ivan #The Tears of the World #The Dream of What Could Be 'Lost Tales of Axeoth' 'Unity' Academy campaign, narrated by Pherlon #The Isle of Order #The Isle of Life #The Isle of Nature #The Isle of Mayhem #The Isle of Death 'Every Dog Has His Day' Stronghold campaign, narrated by Dogwoggle #Critical Failure #Twist of Fate #Second Chance Trial by Fire The Path to Power Fortress campaign, narrated by Vilma #Glory before Death #Fortunes of War #The Fire's Embrace #Gumption and a Sharp Mind #Harrower of the Dark #Heathenish Hope A Firebrand in the Dark Haven epilogue campaign 2 (addon), narrated byHeathenish HopeIvan #Strange Bedfellows #To the Fire in the Blood Factions *Haven *Academy *Necropolis *Stronghold *Sylvan *Dungeon *Fortress Spells *Air Magic *Water Magic *Dark Magic *Earth Magic *Fire Magic *Light Magic *Prime Magic Differences from other versions Might and Magic: Heroes VII's game world has nearly the same look as the one from the previous game. However, the character does not spend their points to learn spells, but can learn them through shrines. In addition, there are seven different resources: wood, ore and gold from previous series, and four new resources: dragonblood crystal, starsilver, shadowsteel and dragonsteel.https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/the-resources-in-heroes-vii The magic system will be focused on Heroes V gameplay. The four primary skills (attack, defense, spellpower and knowledge) will also appear, while the hero skills can be obtained as a mix of Heroes V and VI gameplay.https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/q-a-age-of-heroes In addition, each faction will have six classes: three might and three magic-oriented. Gallery H7 Council Final.png|The Shadow Council Haven H7.jpg|Haven artwork Academy H7.jpg|Academy artwork H7 screen1.jpg H7art.png Production mines H7 Woodmil mini.png|Wood mill H7 Bloodforge mini.png|Blood forge H7 Crystalmine mini.png|Crystal mine H7 Goldmine mini.png|Gold mine H7 Meteorcrater mini.png|Meteor crater H7 Orepit mini.png|Ore pit H7 UndergroundPit mini.png|Underground pit Videos Announcement trailer - Might & Magic Heroes VII - Gamescom 2014 UK Might & Magic Heroes 7 - 101 Trailer -US- Might & Magic Heroes VII - Beta announcement & Pre-order trailer -US- Might & Magic Heroes VII - Beta-2 Trailer -UK- Might & Magic Heroes VII - How to play Haven Faction Might & Magic Heroes VII - How to play the Sylvan Faction Might & Magic Heroes VII - Launch Trailer -US- Might & Magic Heroes VII - Tribute trailer -EUROPE- Might & Magic Heroes VII- Trial by Fire - Launch Trailer External links Official website Sources pl:Might & Magic: Heroes VII ru:Might & Magic Heroes VII Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Category:Ubisoft continuity